To do what hasn't been done
by draken14142
Summary: Meet Danny Fenton and his mischievous shadow, Chimera, as they battle many new foes. At a young age, Danny unlocked his shadow, due to Dash pushing Danny making Danny into the river, Dash had seen this happen and he ran. Years have passed, and now Danny is older, 14 years old to be fact. Watch as Danny and Chimera cause a domino reaction as they mess with Nene and Zola's group.


**Okay... this has been bothering me for so long! The fact there is NO Blue Dragon x Overs with Danny Phantom... it kills me not to have at least ONE up, so, because I am such a KIND Person, I am making one from a idea I had, Have fun, main people will be Blue Dragon people and such!XDD And Danny...**

**Danny's Shadow will be Chimera, but a dark green one, and one eye will be blue, the other will be the normal red for Shadows.**

**Chimera - (Danny's shadow) - Info- Dark green, one blue eye, one red, has a very mischievous behavior, he ties Danny's shoes together, pulls down Danny's pants in public, and at home (Just like when he was still getting used to being half ghost with his intangible power making his pants fall off and such. XDDD) along with booby-trapping Danny's things, such as somehow booby-trapping Danny's PUDDING CUPS making them EXPLODE in his face when he goes to open them. **

**Danny - 14- Shadow- Chimera- Bio - Danny was young when he first met his shadow and best friend, Chimera, he was always being picked on by the older kids, One day, Dash, a kid that bullies other kids, had the nerve and guts to push Danny however, Danny slipped into the river causing Dash to run off, scared that he will get in trouble for pushing Danny into a raging river. That same day, is the day Danny met his shadow, his shadow had awakened, sensing that Danny was in trouble, and pulled Danny out of the river... How ever, Danny freaked when he saw Chimer coming out of his shadow, and did the most brave thing... He screamed like a little girl and hid, not very helpful for him, Chimera merely picked Danny up by the back of his shirt and braught him to eye to eye. And mearly laughed deeply.**

**Shu - age 14- Shadow- Blue Dragon (Yet to be awaked) Bio - Doesn't know anything about shadows, but, Shu somewhat knows Danny from meeting Danny while he was playing in the forest near the Village. Is obsessed about becoming a Knight Master's Apprentice.**

**Kluke - Age 14 - Shadow- Phoenix (Unawakened, not known that she has it) Bio - A young smart girl, one of Shu's friends**

**Jiro- age 14 - Shadow- Minotaur - Bio- Zola's Apprentice, knows how to use a sword (I have no clue what else to put! XDD )**

**Zola - Age 25 - Shadow Killer Bat - Bio - A mysterious Shadow wielder but trains Jiro and travels across the land, fighting against Nene.**

**Alright, Bios are done for now!**

* * *

A young black haired boy about 14 smiles softly as he starts to read a book, this book has the story about the Seven Legendary Warriors Of Light, He softly whispers as he reads, suddenly a dark green clawed paw/hand snatches the book away from the boy, and said boy, frowns as he tries to get the book back.

"Give it back Chimera! That's my library book! Give it back! Come on!" The boy jumps for the book, a deep chuckle echos throughout the clearing, a shadowed out form appears behind the boy chuckling as it moves the dark-green hand higher, keeping the book away. Soon, the form becomes 3-D. Mismatched eyes look down at the young raven haired boy, the creature laughs now, a rumbling, deep laugh.

**"Why would I? Its so much fun teasing you and playing keep away Danny."** The boy frowns even more, and jumps as high as he can,if one were to look at the boy's feet, they would see his shadow is going upward off the ground, connected to the dark green creature. Icy Blue and Red eyes look down at the boy, a grin on the creature's face, this creature, is known as Chimera, a Shadow. This boy, as Chimera had called him, is young Daniel Fenton, an outcast and a lonely child, even if his older sister, Jazz Fenton, tries to talk to him, he wouldn't understand what she's saying due to her high intelligence, and being older to him, she would never understand what he was going through, now would she? Danny grumbles and glares softly at his friend and shadow who merely chuckles even more at Danny's fruitless efforts on trying to get the book back from the shadow.

Chimera pulls the book up to his face reads a bit and then snorts. **"The legendary battle of Light vs. Darkness? The Seven warriors of Light? Why do you bother reading this junk when you have me? Who says I don't know this stuff?" **Danny glares at Chimera who grins at Danny even more. **"Oh I'm truly terrified of that look!" **Chimera puts on a fake look of horror on his face, Danny manages to snag the book back, quickly hiding it in a pouch on his waist.

"Remind me... How would you know about that battle anyways? I'm pretty sure that it is IMPOSSIBLE for you to have been around that long Chimera." Chimera freezes up a bit and shakes his head, a look of seriousness on his face appears on his face, Danny notices this and looks at Chimera.

**"You don't know how old I am... I am thousands of years old, you have yet to see the terrors of war stricken lands... You have not seen the Darkness for your eyes, I have long ago..." ** Chimera gets a far away look in his eyes as memories flash through his mind, He closes his eyes and shakes his head. **"Brashness and foolhardy ways will get you killed... you must be quick... and quick thinking. Trust me Danny... You are lucky that you are not in the middle of a war zone." **Danny stares at Chimera who sighs, suddenly, a loud boom is heard, coming from the village, Danny freezes up, Chimera looks towards the village, a young boy's shouting is heard.

"You better not ever show your face down there!" Danny blinks at the voice.

"That's Shu's voice. Chimera! We gotta get to the Village!" Chimera merely glances down to Danny and then nods, picking Danny up, and shooting into the air, his wings spread out wide, flapping through the wind.

* * *

Danny looks down at his home village and his eyes widen when he sees fire everywhere. "Chimera!"

**"I see it Danny... Its going to be bumpy! I see aircrafts ahead... Want me to avoid or head out and crash their party?" **Danny closes his eyes and they snap open.

"Take them out Chimera!" Chimer smirks and says one word.

**"Gladly!" ** Chimera flexes his claws, they glow green and he holds them out as he shoots past some of the air crafts, a resounding explosion is heard. Chimera grins like feral animal, and then his eyes glow a bright green, as he roars, a glowing green blast coming out of his paws, he shoots them rapidly at the air ships. soon, more booms echo, however, a louder echo resounds. Chimera's eyes stop glowing as he hears it, his ears flick a bit as he looks down, but growls when he sees a blackish purple bat fighting a different shadow... a Goblin, that's when a blast hits a building, and it falls, heading to the villagers, A bright blue glow sounds, and that's when a new shadow, a Blue Dragon appears, it roars glaring at the enemy.

Chimera hisses softly when he sees the look in Blue dragon's eyes, Chimera however, keeps his cool and mumbles softly **"Want me to knock his block off so he doesn't hurt anyone... if he acts like this... if he acts like a power hungry shadow... his shadow wielder will be consumed... and then that Shadow.. Blue dragon will be on the loose... no way to stop him at all... So.. what do you say Danny... Want me to stop, but not kill off the Shadow? Plus... he might destroy the town at this rate..." **Danny looks at Blue Dragon wincing slightly as it roars again, completely destroying the rest of the other army. The Blue Dragon yells 'This is not enough! I need more power!' as he destroys the Goblin shadow that was told to attack it. Danny's eyes harden as he looks at Chimera.

"He has a lot of fire power... You sure you can handle him... Even if you trained a lot... you gotta be rusty... Even if you just destroyed that many air crafts... We haven't fought a Shadow before... But, I think we should give it a go... Alright Chimera?" Chimera grins at this and nods, he looks at the Blue Dragon, that's when a Minotaur shadow appears, and grumbles as he says something to either himself, or his Wielder. It then goes to confront the Blue Dragon, most likely to cool it off, that's when Chimera Strikes, right when the Minotaur shadow is sent flying.

* * *

Zola watches Jiro's shadow, Minotaur, get sent flying into a building, Minotaur grumbles a bit. Out of the corner of her eye, Zola sees something, dark green darting at Blue Dragon, she turns her head, and her eyes widen in shock when she sees a dark green Chimera lunging at Blue Dragon, however, she doesn't see Danny on Chimera's shoulder.

* * *

Chimera grins as he blind sides Blue dragon, and punches him in face with a glowing green hand. Still grinning, Chimera looks downward, and sees none other than Shu, connected to Blue Dragon as its Wielder. Chimera laughs a bit, and dodges a punch from Blue Dragon, that's when Chimera punches Blue Dragon with a uppercut, still grinning.

**"Ooo what a big _scary _Dragon~ More like an overgrown gecko if you as me! More roar than bite! Hah! Why don't you give up Buddy~ I can go at this all month! Its been a long time since I've fought a good battle... Looks like you won't be that much of a challenge right Danny?" ** Chimera says this in a voice filled with cockiness, and with a bit of disappointment. Hearing this Blue Dragon growls at Chimera, not liking the way Chimera was talking to him, Blue Dragon roars, and catches Chimera off guard, punching Chimera in the face with a uppercut, and then punching Chimera in the gut, Causing Chimera to lose his breath, Blue Dragon grins as Chimera wheezes in pain, the golden rings on his chest area crack from the force of the punch, some of it chips off. Blue Dragon grabs Chimera's left arm, and flings Chimera and Danny right in front of the villagers, that's where Chimera takes hold of Danny, making sure Danny won't be crushed, when Chimera's body skids to a halt, right in front of the villagers, who back up in fear, Chimera's eyes start to droop, that's when his eyes close, his clawed hand like paws lay near him, open slightly. That's when Danny opens his eyes, and crawls out of Chimera's protective grip, the Villagers however can't see Danny at all.

Danny looks up, and gasps softly when he walks up to Chimera, staring at the cracked rings that lay on its chest, in an x form. Danny closes his eyes and he shivers a bit when he hears Blue Dragon roar, however he freezes up when he hears wing beats, coming to his and Chimera's location, Danny's eyes snap open.

* * *

Blue Dragon roars again, a dark gleam in his eyes as he flies towards Chimera and Danny, wanting to finish them off.

Zola however makes no move to go and save Chimera and his Shadow Wielder, Jiro however notices this.

"Why aren't you going to help them out Zola... Minotaur and I are worn out. Blue Dragon is going to kill the person with that shadow if you don't help them." Zola shakes her head.

"That shadow is not my responsibility. And I have no reason why I should go and help them." Jiro sighs a bit and nods.

* * *

Danny looks at Chimera's downed form, and that's when Blue Dragon is nearly there...

Danny backs up a bit, and takes a deep breath. then mumbles 'I hope this works...'

"WAKE UP CHIMERA!" Dark Green energy flows around Danny's body, Blue Dragon is now upon them...

* * *

Chimera's body rises up, into what could be seen as a standing position if he had legs... however, Chimera's eyes don't open... Chimera's head is faced downward a snarl on his face, Blue Dragon lunges at him, and Chimera catches the punch... Chimera's eyes snap open, and a dark, distant look in his eyes can be seen. Suddenly, Chimera's snarl disappears, and turns into a dark, somewhat evil grin. That's when a second Chimera appears from the original's body, however... this Chimera is crimson red with glowing golden eyes, it seems to have a aurora of pure hate, and bloodlust to it.

The Chimera Clone dives at Blue Dragon, grabbing Blue Dragon in a headlock.

**"Knock him out that's one way to make a shadow disappear without destroying it. Actually.. No.. Its the only way if I remember now get 'em Danny!****"**

Danny blinks then nods, running at Shu, however, he freezes up when he sees that its SHU that has Blue Dragon.

* * *

Shu falls to the ground, knockout, due to Zola chopping him in the neck. Chimera nods a bit as Blue Dragon, and Red Chimera disappears, Danny stares at the downed form of Shu, thats when he looks up, at the lady that had knocked Shu out for him... Her blue eyes seem to scan him over... Chimera however suddenly picks Danny up by the back of his shirt and brings him up to his face, surprising Zola, and anyone else, Chimera's eyes seemingly narrow...

**"What...? No 'Thank you Chimera for saving the village and that you are all powerful, that I should worship you' Speech or anything kid? Seriously... I feel under appreciated here!"** Danny smiles sheepishly.

"Thanks Chimera, for helping me out and all that... and sorry you got hurt. But no way will I ever worship you. You aren't a god. You're my friend." Chimera merely shrugs a bit at this and then grins a very mischievous grin.

**"Well, since I'm not needed here now, I'll just be going~" ** Danny's eyes widen when Chimera says this, and glows a bit before he disappears... leaving Danny to fall... a long way down...

No one is fast enough to catch Danny, however, a dark green clawed paw/hand catches Danny, just a few feet from the ground. Chimera laughs at Danny when the rest of his body shows up, his head near Danny's.

* * *

**"You seriously didn't think I would let you go kersplat on the ground right?" **Chimera gets no answer from Danny however... that seems to worry Chimera, so he turns Danny to him, so Danny's face is pointing towards him. **"Oi you okay? You better not have had a heart attack or something."** That's when Chimera, for the first time, shouts out in pain when Danny flicks, no, more like slaps him on the nose, Making Chimera drop him on the ground, holding his now hurt nose, tears seem about to fall from his eyes. **"Oww Ya know that hurts! You know my nose can't take that!" **

Danny huffs a bit. "You shouldn't have done that then. Seriously! You made me fall over 100 FEET! I'm pretty sure that you'll get me back anyways..." Chimera rubs his hurt nose and winces a bit, and then nods.

**"You better sleep with one eye open or else Danny!"** Chimera growls a dark growl, however this doesn't phase Danny one bit, after knowing Chimera for years, he knows Chimera is just playing around, and serious about the one eye while you sleep thing.

Danny shrugs. "What could you possibly do to me that you haven't done already Chimera?" Chimera grins darkly at Danny.

* * *

_**Two hours later...**_

Danny sighs a bit as he leans on the pole behind him, Chimera is no where to seen either, Shu had woke up just a while ago, and Danny has no intentions of seeing Shu because none of this stuff is his business... A few minutes later, Shu walks out, a backpack stuffed with many things can be seen on his back.

Shu blinks when he sees Danny leaning on a pole, right outside the house Shu and the others were in, a soft sigh escapes Danny's mouth as he stands up and walks away. Shu blinks a bit again at this behavior, Danny was never a cold person to anyone, in fact, Danny was one to help people, wither help them do chores, or help them find their missing pet, Danny had never been this cold at all...

* * *

Danny sighs softly as he walks away from the house, Chimera mumbles something within Danny's mind.

_**"You know Danny... I'm surprised that no one has asked where you were when the attack started..."**_

_Its because they probably didn't notice I was missing... Most-likely thought I ran off like a coward or something _

**_ "You don't know how bad I wanted to rip his head off his neck, or give him something to scream about! Heck we could have died out there! The rings on my chest were supposedly unbreakable, and unmeltable, unless you use lava from the core of this planet. Why do you bother protecting them when all they do is act that way, take that blondie, Brash or something like that, he is a total jerk to you, how can you stand that?"_**

_Because... I have to... I can't abuse the powers of being a Shadow Wielder, then I would be just like that Grand Kingdom Captain._

Danny sighs again and shakes his head as he cuts off the connection to Chimera. A soft frown marring his face, on Danny's shoulders rest a backpack, filled with things he would need, for what one may ask, young Daniel would never tell, but who said I wouldn't? Danny knows its not safe anymore for him to be in his little Village, after all, they would just come back after they learned about the shadows here...

As if on cue, a loud explosion rings out, loud screams and shouts can be heard. "I knew they were going to attack again..."

Danny shivers as he hears a dark voice whisper in his ears, Danny barely hears it. Next thing Danny knows is that he is no longer in his Village, or near it, in fact... he doesn't know where he is, no where, somewhere... who knows...

* * *

_**Where Danny is**__**  
**_

Danny looks everywhere, all he could was darkness, Danny shivers a bit, a faint whisper catches his attention...

_**Human... free... Chimera... not... join.**__** Us.**_

Danny couldn't hear what it said, but he caught bits of it, when he head Chimera's name, Danny strains his ears, trying to hear the whisper again. He then calls out

"Hello? Who's there? Where am I? Answer me. Chimera this isn't funny! Come out who ever you are! That means you too Chimera!" The whisper comes out louder.

_**Human... Free me... True Chimera... Chimera is not... join with... help us**_

Danny shivers at the voice, and closes his eyes, and then answers "Speak up... I... I can't hear you..." Danny's voice nothing but a whisper...

_**Human... Danny... I am... True Chimera... Your Chimera is not... Don't trust him ... Join with me... Help us shadows... Darkness... back... help us!**_

Danny's eyes snap open... and he now sees.

* * *

_**Outside of the Village**_

Danny's eyes snap open.. and he sees the Grand Kingdom soldiers and the same caption from before, Danny stands there, frozen, someone comes up from behind Danny, and that's when Danny snaps out of it, a voice calls out from behind him.

"Shouldn't you be hiding kid... go and hide." Danny turns around and stares at the boy who had said that to him, and Danny backs up from the boy, Chimera whispers in Danny's mind

_**"Danny... that boy had Minotaur... the shadow, the one that had got tossed like dirt from that rampaging shadow. And it looks like the brat has a sword... maybe he has some skill."**_ Danny stares at Jiro.

"Well, get going kid..." Danny now starts to glare at Jiro and he backs up, and then turns around, running straight into the chaos, making Jiro shake his head

* * *

Danny looks left and right, he hears a shout, it comes from the kids Shu normally hangs around, and when he sees the kids getting dragged by some soldiers, it makes Danny freeze, that's when someone grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him up, a soldier stands there, grinning at Danny, that's when Danny kicks the soldier in the stomach, and backs away only to bump into some other soldiers, that's when he's hit in the back of his neck, blacking out.

* * *

_**Depths of Danny's mind**_

_**"Oi... Danny... wake up. You better wake up kid... other wise you are so getting taken away to Nene's**_**_ castle.."_ **

Danny winces in pain as Chimera calls this out on him, a soft sigh comes from Chimera. Danny groans softly and opens his eyes to look at Chimera.

_Shut it... I know that... you don't think I'm trying?! _

**_"Summon me then... Summon me and I'll help Danny, just let me help. Just do it or I will force myself to come out, and I know you won't like that at all Daniel." _**

_Fine... Just don't hurt anyone Chimera._

Chimera merely shrugs and Danny blacks out yet again

* * *

A glow erupts from Danny, making the soldiers drop him, Danny's shadow stretches and a outline of a animal is seem, it comes of the ground, and a green version of Chimera looks down at them.

* * *

**Aha! I finished Chapter one at last! Here you guys go, I hope you all like it XDDD I wanted to try this xover out**


End file.
